empyrean_phantasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Imperial Awakening/Chapter 1: Precursor of Terror
Shell System Uprising is the first chapter of Joshua Zephyrius' Antiquian Adventures. Plot Year 3234 ATS The planet Antiquus is currently sound and peaceful because of the reign of the Lesser Deific Kings. However, this state of tranquility did not last forever. One day, an unidentified entity unwittingly descends upon the wind continent Ventilus. He explores the surroundings and sees the continent fit for his plan. He plans to conquer the said land for his empire to grow. Joshua sees this person as a threat to the Ventilussian nation, much more the whole planet. Will he succeed on stopping the villain's plans? Characters Heroes *Joshua Zephyrius *Thomas Atlanteum *Louisius Salamandra *Raymond Jetterra *Reius Draganea *Flarius Draganea *Caitlineia Eurius *Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm *Vorkata Everburn *Aeravelia Zephyrius *Valius Avidracon Neutral Villains *Doctor Shell *S-0001 Shell Head Participants *Josh the Hedgehog *VenomTheEchidna *DARKEST PART OF THE STORM *Spongebob100 Rules : Main article: Awesome Void Ray's Main Continuity/Roleplay Rules Specific Rules *The roleplay must be written in novel form. *Only characters canon to the Ancient Kings franchise can join. Roleplay Prologue: The Discovery along the Wayside Augoustos 3, 3234 - Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus A man of regal armor strode along the aisle heading out of Zephyeur Castle. He is Joshua Zephyrius, the current Ventilus King. He looked at the cloudy sky and crossed his arms. Out of the misty distance came forth a warrior of Draconia running towards him. "Oh, look what we have here. It's my old friend Reius Draganea," Joshua thought. "Yo, Joshua! I have news for you," Reius told him. "Interesting. I entreat you, tell me about them." "It is about my new discoveries along the wayside. I saw few strange metal constructs around the Ventilus Grasslands. They don't seem to be hostile around these parts, but I think that they are not of this world." "I see. My gratitude is bestowed upon you for your deed. I shall investigate the matter as soon as I can." "No problem. I should get going to the market—my older brother dines in the restaurant in its vicinity." "Well then, I shall see you later." Reius flapped his dragon wings and glided upwards, heading off to the sky. Joshua was left contemplating about the matter they discussed before. He glanced at the sky burdened with heavy clouds. Afterwards, he went back inside to talk about the situation with the council. "Strange metal constructs?" inquired Megresiel Septans, rubbing his gray beard in curiosity. "We know of such constructs, but they are of unique mechanisms unheard of in Antiquian ears," explained Joshua. "Please tell us how they are unique," responded Vegaea Deneva, one of the council members of the Empyrean Conclave. "They do not utilize any form of magic we have knowledge of," the king answered. "I heed your point, o' king! Perhaps it uses electricity to function, since electricity can move metallic objects through oscillations," Alcalaid Asclipius suggested. Joshua slanted his eyebrows in success. Altairius Deneva took sharp notice of Alcalaid's explanation. "However, those constructs cannot move by themselves without an internal energy source. How do they get the energy to move them?" Megresiel stood up slowly. "This is a pressing question regarding the situation. We need more vital information to know what these constructs are and how we can make some ourselves for the benefit of our military force." "I concur. Before I adjourn the deliberation, I must speak my decision first. I must dig more about this myself," said Joshua. "Pardon me, sire, but what are you thinking? I surely know that it is dangerous to do it alone," spoke Vegaea, feeling anxious. "Thank you for your concern, Vegaea, yet I know the risks at hand. There are quite personal aspects I need to discover with regards to this occasion and solve the problems associated with it. There is this perplexing sensation in which there is something personal is amiss." "I heed thy side, thy majesty." "I proclaim that I must take leave to discover something personal from the current situation. I shall let the council take righteous command during my abscence. Is that understood?" The council members nod normally. "Well then, I declare that this discussion be adjourned," said Joshua. Episode 1: The Hostile Encounter Augoustos 4, 3234 - Zephyeur Castle, Cryglen City, Avalaera, Ventilus Joshua was walking along an underground pavement leading to the Zephyeur Royal Crypt. Inside it, he knelt before a elegantly carved gravestone. He put a bouquet of flowers on it and climbed back to the surface. He saw a fair maiden adorned in Ventilussian royal garments and her flowing emerald hair tied into two separate pigtails. She slowly leaped toward Joshua. "Good morning, Big Bro!" Severina greeted. "Good morning, Seves," Joshua replied. "Have you laid some flowers for your sister-in-law?" "Not yet. I will be laying some of our best, though." Severina said, smiling at her brother. She turned to see someone behind him. The stranger runs at them roaring, claws out ready to slash soft flesh. Severina widened her eyes in fear. Joshua gaped in surprise. He quickly defended his sister from the stranger. A set of steel-black eyes look at him. Joshua summoned his Ancientcalibur from thin air. "Are you making some sort of ruse in store for me, Seves?" "Of course not~! You do know that I will never fool you like that..." Severina retorted. Her cheeks turned red and her lips pouted. "Well then, I shall tame this animal to the afterlife," said Joshua with determination. The stranger summons a sword the blade pitch black with no shine, "You shall not attack my mother's birth world," the stranger says amidst growls. "Mother's birth world?" he asked. "Beg pardon, yet I have no business with your mother's birth world. I even have no knowledge of your bearing." The stranger skids. He lifted his hood, his elven ears and spiky tail are revealed. "I ask thee: what is your name?" he asked the stranger. The strangers stand proud looking Joshua in the eyes, looking very regal, " I am Drak'Vorkata Darkstorm-actu-sin, second son of the 8th generation of the Barator line, born on planet Terra of the Sol system." "The Sol System, I see," confirmed Joshua. His Ancientcalibur disappeared from a ray of light. "I am the 2nd Lesser Deific King of Ventilus, Joshua Zephyrius, first offspring of the 10th generation of the Zephyrius hierarchy. I honestly despise bringing up about the past politics of the Barator family, but I need to ask thee: are you the son of Snowstorm Barator?" "Yes," Darkstorm says on edge. "I see. I beg forgiveness—you seem about to lose yourself," said Joshua, bowing before him as a sign of respect. "I seek forgiveness as well," Darkstorm said, putting a hand to his chest. "I have no problems with that. Let this matter be away from our mind and heart," proclaimed Joshua, reaching forth his right hand at Darkstorm, requesting for a handshake. Darkstorm reluctantly shaked hands with him. "Worry not, my friend. To be honest, we have no grudge toward the sons of the Barator." Darkstorm snickers at the statement, "You may want to recant that statement, my new friend. You haven't met my father or brother." "Beg pardon? I met Snowstorm himself during the war of Apocalians and Antiquians 227 years ago and it was one of the most perilous wars up to this era. However, you are partially correct, since I have not encountered your siblings yet." Darkstorm sighs sending his sword back to the shadows, "You won't meet my brother." "Correct." "Big bro, is he dangerous?" asked Severina, peeking at Darkstorm. "Fear not, for he is a good friend of mine," he explained to his sister. "Well then, shall we go back to Zephyeur Castle? You might encounter some misunderstandings like we did before, but we will be able to overcome them." We can see a familiar Dracofenixian warrior flying in the sky with his wings in an red, orange & yellow fiery flame aura as he comes towards the group. As he descends to the ground slowly, he appears to be Valius Avidracon. "Greetings everyone, who is your friend?" asked Valius with a smile on his face, as he slowly landed on the ground with his feet, turning to Darkstorm. "Oh, Valius, my friend. This is Darkstorm-actu-sin, the Dark Lord of Apocalia from the Varanol System," responded Joshua, introducing his friend to Valius. Darkstorm looks at Valius and extends a clawed hand, "I do not intend to harm." Valius shakes his clawed hand & replied "I do not intend to do the same thing. For I am kind to see new visitors." Darkstorm raises an eyebrow at Valius, "So you're very trusting to newcomers?" Joshua taps Darkstorm's left shoulder with his right hand. "You can call it 'hospitality'. Even if it is an unrighteous creature, it deserves to feel welcome. May PHOTOS be judge of what he will do to us. Since you displayed hostility even in a planet where you reside not, we cannot easily trust one like you, yet I displayed gentleness to calm you down. Then I thought that you are not evil after all." Darkstorm mouths "ah" and nods his head, " so tell me about this worlds culture young master?" Joshua chuckled. "It's intriguing of him to call me 'young'. Am I really THAT young, Seves?" Severina winked at his brother. "Of course, Big Bro!" Joshua snickered. "Well then, Drak'Vorkata, I should tell you so." Before Joshua can begin Darkstorm interrupted the Ancient King. "Does your other companion have a name?" "Oh, this is Severina. Sister of the Ancient King Joshua and the current Ventlius Princess." said Valius, introducing Severina to Darkstorm. Darkstorm bows in respect holding out his hand to Severina. Severina was somewhat reluctant to reach out to him. Eventually, she swallowed her fear and shaked hands with Darkstorm. "Your Fear is justified by your past experience with my race, youngling," Darkstorm says folding his wings around himself. "D-don't call me a youngling, Halfling...!" she retorted, feeling insulted by the words of the Drak'Vorkata. She pouted her lips, knowing that she is already a long-living adult by comparison. "To tell you the truth, my friend, she has no past encounters with your race. She is under subterranean safeguard in that time. Honestly, we have lived for more than a thousand years, mind thee. Therefore, we are not younglings anymore. Besides, we are not of your race, so calling an Antiquian a 'youngling' does not relate to our genetics. I ask of thee: how old are you? You seem to be assertive yourself even to those not of your kind, being an Apocalian and all," asked Joshua, curious of Darkstorm's age. "It depends in your sense of time, I seek forgiveness from your sister first, my age is unimportant right of this moment," Darkstorm says feeling very sorry. "I-it's okay. I'm just nervous of non-Antiquians, that's all..." Severina muttered. "You are quite the mysterious one, aren't you, Darkstorm?" Joshua asked rhetorically. Darkstorm prepares to retort back until something else catches his attention, "I do believe we will have unwanted company." Valius readies himself & says "What do you suppose it is, Darkstorm?" Joshua drew a diamond greatsword from thin air, creating specks of light across the fabric of space. "It's a foe—no, a battalion of foes!" Strange clanking noises are nearing their location. The sound grew stronger as the presence of strange machines was revealed to the party. Darkstorm summons his shadow blade, "There is no honor in machines." "Be cautious—we have no knowledge of their capabilities," Joshua warned them. "We need to coordinate our attacks to defeat them. They seem to be charging toward us. Darkstorm, Valius, Severina, are you ready?" Severina brandished her halberd named Avia before the assailants. "Always will be—I'm excited to skewer metallic objects!" Darkstorm's veins begin to form as he enters his feral form, "For honor and glory we fly to war." "All set" Said Valius as he draws his trusty axe, getting ready for a fight. Category:Roleplays Category:AVR/JTH